


鼠类

by narraci



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinger救下了Balem。</p>
            </blockquote>





	鼠类

Stinger是拼了老命把Balem救出来的，一个头，半边身体，烧得不成样子了，结果脖子上那道狰狞的疤还是完整地留着。

轻型飞行器开得冒烟，小蜜蜂循着记忆找到工作室，Stinger有些粗暴地将Balem的残肢拖了下来，跺着脚等培养槽启动，灌满营养液。

在Stinger不耐烦地拍着启动界面的时候，Balem恢复了意识，就那么一小会儿，足以意识到自己是怎么个情况。

“用老鼠。”Balem沙哑艰涩地说完这句就又昏迷了过去，缺少身体三分之二的时候可能最好的选择就是昏过去，Stinger也不能怪他。

Stinger将Balem拎起来，扔进了培养槽，Balem皱着的眉头渐渐舒缓开来，营养液在起作用了。Stinger这才有空去看那些基因卡，外面轰隆隆的声音尚未停止，地面时不时震一震，Caine就是条大狼狗，到哪里去都要搞得地动山摇。

“用老鼠，用老鼠……”Stinger捏着一刀卡，一张张地看，一张张地扔，咬牙切齿。仔细想想，为什么要救他回来，就为了把他改造成老鼠吗？

但对于蜜蜂来说，Balem的血统有着绝对的发言权，即使他已经被Jupiter废了，剥夺了一切财产与权力，Balem想当老鼠，Stinger就没有别的选择。

Caine、Jupiter、Stinger和Balem一起回到了地球，Balem一路上都泡在培养槽里慢慢重新长出肢体，睡得人事不知一派安稳，Caine坚持待在驾驶舱里，绝不到舱后去，Jupiter有时候会过来，对着新长出的血肉惊叹不已。

Synth看到罐子里的Balem时，似乎一点也不惊讶，帮着Stinger把Balem抬进了屋子里，Caine沉默不语地帮他们在后面拖着电线搬储备电源，Stinger小心地把插头插到落地插座上，屋子里的灯闪烁了几下，坚强地挺住了。Synth小小地喊了声“耶。”

耶。

Jupiter不觉得有什么值得兴奋的，她已经在计算Stinger家下个月的电费，回到地球的路上，Jupiter问Stinger当初你们也是这样的吗？

Stinger说Caine所经历的比他复杂多了，他不断在电子屏上划来划去，然后把电子屏递给Jupiter问哪个图案比较好看。

Jupiter再一次来到Stinger的家里是三个月后，Caine疯够了，也找到了一副适合Stinger的新翅膀，Stinger原来那副在战火里毁了，让Caine内疚了很久。他曾经连累了Stinger，Stinger又背叛了他，多想无益，Caine只凭直觉去对待Stinger。

Stinger脱了上衣，站在后院，背后插着两边巨大的黑色羽翼，后院的草没人打理，长得疯疯癫癫，蜜蜂大多都围到Jupiter身边去了，殷勤地旋转飞舞，特别势利。

Caine站在Jupiter身边，显得局促不安，Jupiter握着他的手，安抚着他。Synth和Balem站在一块儿，两人之间有些距离，Synth一脸期待，踮着脚尖，Balem苍白的唇边挂着冷笑。

Stinger看了Balem一眼，深吸口气，翅膀一张，冲了上去。

Synth发出一声惊叹，Caine仍旧满脸担忧。

Stinger没飞多高就歪了线路，挣扎了几下就摔到了草丛里，大家都奔过去了，除了Balem。幸亏没人打理草丛，厚厚的草堆接住了Stinger。

“再练习练习就好了。”Stinger安慰Caine，收起了翅膀，头发上还沾着杂草。Synth帮他把袖口的草摘出来。Balem站在原地一动不动，微微仰着头，一条扎眼的伤疤围了脖颈一圈。

见众人热热闹闹地回来，Balem先行转身进了屋子。

从Balem的衬衫领口，Jupiter可以看见他的后脖印着红色的“APINI”字样，和她当初指给Stinger说“这个比较好看”的那个图案一样。

“你不记得他的翅膀是什么样子了？”Balem给自己倒了杯牛奶，回身去柜子里找蜂蜜，声音依旧沙哑撕裂。Stinger说可以把他的嗓子修复成原本的样子，后来又想起Balem曾说他是故意留着那道差一点就让他脑袋掉下来的疤，被犬齿撕裂的伤口，让他记住狗就是狗。

Caine三分茫然七分愤怒地瞪着Balem，喉咙里没有发出威胁声，眼睛也没有变红，他的手握在Jupiter的手里，他控制住自己的呼吸。

Balem看着这样的Caine，唇边又挂起那个半分不屑半分嘲讽的笑容，手里搅拌蜂蜜的动作没有停。

Jupiter有时候也不是很明白Stinger为什么救Balem回来，蜜蜂的忠诚是否超越了一切苦痛。

“那不怪他，我本来的翅膀毁了。”Stinger走进来，拿过牛奶，如法炮制给Synth也泡了杯牛奶，没看Balem一眼。

“小蜜蜂，小蜜蜂，快乐的小蜜蜂……”Balem事不关己地低声哼着儿歌，嘶哑的嗓子把一首好好的儿歌哼得渗人。

Caine去了客厅，窝在沙发上看电视，自己生着闷气，吃晚饭时才满不情愿地走了出来。饭桌上Jupiter和Synth聊着天，两个姑娘时不时提出些问题，想要将Stinger和Caine也拉入谈话，Balem独自坐在流理台边，仿佛不乐意与他们同桌降低身份，又不知道天下哪个贵族是靠在流理台边上扒拉奶酪培根。

Balem自成年后就没再吃过真正的肉和奶酪，他忘记肉是在哪一年彻底消失，合成食物取代了一切。

培根与奶酪都很咸，培根上浮着一层油，Balem直接用手指抓着培根往嘴里塞，这么油的东西他原本见了都会反胃，可现在闻到肉的香味他的胃便一阵阵抽动，欲望驱动着他的手指。

Stinger和Synth都是素食者，Balem吃了几天生菜叶子，眼睛都绿了，晚上悄没声地爬到Stinger的床上，抓住他的胳膊就啃，Stinger几乎发狂。

血肉分离的记忆太糟糕了，Balem生生将他透明薄巧的翅膀拔了出来，Stinger跪在殿下，鲜血流了一地，被锁链捆住的Caine悲狂嘶吼。Balem的脖子上有道新鲜的裂痕，Caine差一点就能咬断他的脖子，要是彻底咬断了就好了。

充满血腥味的经历与那时重合，激发了一个战士的本能，Stinger寻找一切空隙去揍Balem，没留一点余地，Balem也没含糊，他死命地咬着Stinger暴露的位置，用他老鼠似的尖牙，咬开了皮肤咬断了神经。

第二天Synth看到Stinger房间的情形，从没发过脾气的女儿也板起了脸。Balem咬的口子极深，Stinger血流不止，Synth喷雾用掉一瓶才勉强愈合。Balem躺在地上不动，胸口剧烈地起伏，Stinger蹲下掀了掀他的眼皮，捏了捏他的四肢，不用医疗扫描就知道Balem断了右臂，肋骨断裂两根，还有轻微脑震荡。

骨头很容易接回去，脑震荡有点麻烦，Stinger恨不得将他重新扔回培养槽里。Stinger半跪在沙发前，用贴片给Balem接骨。Balem脱了上衣，每条肋骨在胸膛下清晰可见，好像饿得厉害。Balem面无表情地俯视着Stinger，Stinger想，这都什么操蛋的事儿老子不伺候了。

Stinger拿了个软垫给Balem枕在脑后，随即想起来，Balem改造基因后不再是皇室血脉。

Synth泡了杯热腾腾的药草茶，看着Stinger和Balem沉默不语地收拾房间，地上蜜蜂和老鼠的血混在一起。等他们清洗得差不多了，Synth走进厨房给他们也泡了两杯，草药的气味飘散在室内。

Balem奔出去呕吐，Stinger对担心的Synth摆了摆手说，“脑震荡，没事。”

之后家中的地位稍许发生了变化，Balem负责洗碗和倒垃圾，Stinger负责修缮与清理，Synth负责买菜做饭，冰箱里多了肉类，Synth用起食用油来也挺得心应手。Balem和Stinger都听Synth的。Synth要换窗帘时，就指挥Balem与Stinger一起帮忙。

所以Balem坐在流理台边，等所有人吃完，起身收拾盘子。Caine和Jupiter都愣住了。Balem似乎觉得挺有意思，苍白的嘴唇笑着，冲Jupiter行礼，说“母后，”眼睛里毫无笑意。

告辞时，Jupiter悄悄地问Stinger，让Balem待在这儿真的好吗？让Balem和Synth独处真的好吗？

Stinger听了还有点乐，他问Jupiter知道Balem几岁吗？知道Synth才几岁吗？

Jupiter不置可否，一个父亲怎么会这么没有危机意识。

Caine搂着Jupiter的腰，展开翅膀呼啦一声就飞走了，Stinger抬头望着夜空，飞出不远Jupiter便拉起Caine的手，自己跑在空中，Caine那双鞋穿在Jupiter的脚上。Stinger蹲在门院前的草丛里，看了很久。

老鼠生命力旺盛，敏捷，聪明，濒危之时Stinger可以理解Balem为什么选择老鼠，可是老鼠也怕光，胆小，记忆力奇好，受过伤害的地方绝不会第二次踏入。

Stinger站起身，露出自己的翅膀，跌跌撞撞地平飞出了几百尺，飞回来的时候稳当了许多。

Balem不是那种热爱血腥的人，也没有什么施虐因子，相对的也没有什么同理心与好心肠。Stinger不知道从Balem眼中看出去的世界是什么样的，是不是一个庞大的棋盘。

Stinger知道一点，杀了他和Synth对Balem完全没有好处，他毫不担心Balem会对他们有所不利。

二楼Synth房间的灯亮了又灭了，一楼厨房里的灯始终亮着，老鼠在给自己囤食。

Stinger带着一身寒气回屋，Balem大概是在笑，嘴角往上眼睛半弯，牙齿尖利得很，正从罐子里掏蜂蜜，吃得满手都是。有时候Stinger觉得老鼠的基因反噬了Balem。见Stinger走过来要抢他的罐子，Balem抬手把蜂蜜抹在Stinger的嘴唇上，Stinger瞬间顿住了，眼睛直不楞登地瞪着Balem。

Balem伸舌头舔去Stinger唇上的蜂蜜。

Stinger露出苦笑。

一切好像倒了个顺序，时间在到达终点后又从原路返回了，他们从试探亲热走到血肉模糊，此时又从血肉模糊走回到了试探亲热。他们初次相遇时，Balem还在收拾他的弟弟和妹妹，声带还未被撕裂。他望见Stinger的翅膀，觉得甚是有趣。身边的人告诉他，这就是那个闯过Titus雷阵的战士。

Balem那时还有锋利的眼神，而不是锋利的牙齿。Stinger那时还不敢叫Balem吃东西不要吃在地板上，Balem的任何命令他都俯首帖耳。

Jupiter的忧心也没有什么必要，Balem的内衣裤都是Stinger在洗。

Balem有一年没穿那种裹住脖子的衣服了，他让狰狞的伤疤与红色的APINI一同暴露在外。

Jupiter与她的大狗又不请自来，来的时候正好Balem和Synth不在。

Stinger知道他们为了什么事，他也听说了。

“有风声传出Balem还活着，Titus和Kalique联合悬赏，刺杀Balem，黑市上的悬赏，Jupiter也拦不了，”Caine盯着Stinger，“好消息是，他们还不知道Balem在地球上。”

Caine边说边摆出一副Balem最好死了死了拉倒的表情。

Stinger有些惊讶地看着Caine，说，“Balem的基因已经改变了，他们是追查不到的，不管从官方上还是理论上，他都不属于皇室了。”

Stinger想他难道没有说过这件事吗？可是，Caine明明是和他们一起回来的。

Caine那时能躲多远躲多远，压根儿没有注意这件事。

于是两个人互相傻乎乎张着嘴瞪着对方。

“你没看见他的牙齿？没闻到耗子味儿？”Stinger疑惑地问，“没觉得他整个人都没气势了？”

Caine有些恼羞成怒，Stinger绷紧了肩膀，Jupiter一个也没打算拦，她站起来四处打量着Stinger的房子，好像之前没有来过似的。

Jupiter从窗户就望见Synth与Balem回来了，两人怀里都抱着东西，Balem推门进来接过Synth手里的东西，去了厨房，没理Jupiter和Caine。Synth欢喜地跑去先抱了下Caine，又小心翼翼地抱了下女王陛下。

Jupiter这才注意到，门前的杂草修剪过了。


End file.
